Boboiboy and Fang: Epic Adventures Part 1
by theloverssisters
Summary: Boboiboy and Fang teamed up to defeat their greatest enemy! Can they defeat it? Find out with the 1st chapter of this new epic series!


**Boboiboy and Fang: Epic Adventures**

 **By Jimmy Sisters and XxXPonyMaster10CXxX**

Boboiboy and Fang are the best of friends, they love each other very much, maybe a little bit too much. They were the best of friends for 10 years ever since they first met, eventually their friendship blossomed into something more intimate. They love each other to an amazing extent, Boboiboy kept pictures of Fang in his wallet and uses it as "Nut Material" most of the times, and some of his pubic hair when they first took a shower together, Fang also stole some of Boboiboy's clothes to remind himself of his scent, it arouses him very much, but they kept their feelings hidden from one another, afraid of each other's rejection, despite their mutual feelings toward each other. After one silent night, Boboiboy finally built up the courage to tell his secret love for his friend Fang. Fang also decided to tell his feelings to his best friend, they exchanged the same words: "I love you!", Both of them blushed, their faces were as red as a tomato. Their flaming passion towards each other ignited, Boboiboy can't hold it and stole a kiss from Fang. Fang shocked by his friend's act, Fang uttered "B-bodoh!" Boboiboy confused asked "Why Fang? Are you afraid of a little bit of intimacy?" Fang replied "No, it's just I'm not ready yet, This kind of relationship, this is too sudden!" Boboiboy answered with a gentle tone "I know a lot of people will get hurt with our love, but I don't care, I can no longer hide my true feelings anymore, I hid this for too long I cannot keep doing this to myself, and I know you feel the same way too Fang" and with that Boboiboy lean in with another kiss. Fang tried to push away but his body won't move, his body won't listen to him. He don't know what to do but to kiss back. They both shared a very passionate kiss. Their tongues clashing each other, tasting each others saliva. They both step back and break the kiss to take a breathe. They breath heavily as they look at each other with lustful eyes.

Boboiboy moved closer, getting more heated up by the moment every second their "Willies" touch. Getting very hot, the two of them decided to take of their clothes one by one, first their shirts, then their pants, then their underwear, revealing their extended "Peters" caused by the moment, both of it so swollen and big, they are clearly so ready for more action. "I'm putting in it" said Boboiboy. Fang, panting heavily and not quite ready asked his friend, now lover Boboiboy "Please be gentle with me, this is my first time doing this kind of stuff" "Don't worry Baby, I'll go easy on you" Boboiboy whispers in quite a gentle ASMR-ish voice as he winks afterwards. Boboiboy puts his "Ding Dong Dantes" inside Fang's "keyhole". "It's so damn tight!" screamed Boboiboy as Fang moans loudly in quite a girlish voice, so loud it might disturb Boboiboy's grandfather who is just sleeping upstairs. You can hear the bed squeaking as the two clash each other's bodies using their power of friendship."Times 3 Power!" screamed Boboiboy as 3 seperate versions of him appear. The 4 of them had an intimate kiss, all of them formed a circle inserting each of their "Basketballs" in everyone's "baskets" all of them very pleased. They then started to have a "Get Together" all of their "Birds" touching each other. Fang then started to use his shadow powers, his shadows somehow resemble tentacles, the tentacles then enter each of their "Poop Holes". They all moan with their very red faces, saliva dripping from their mouths as they thrust back and fort. Boboiboy's seperated self all got tired and went back to one single Boboiboy. Fang's shadow creatures also disappeared, leaving all the action to the two. They continued until one of them is finally about to "bust a nut"."I'm gonna..gonna bust one!" Said Fang, "Me-me-mm..me too! I'm gonna bust one, a big one, inside you" replied Boboiboy. The two's passionate love resulted into something quite beautiful, they both release the "Mayo" as a fruit of their very very hard labour. The two pant heavily, so tired after acting their love for one another. The two cuddled and lied down on their bed filled with "Skim Milk". The two kissed one last time, until they finally gave in and slept until the day. It truly is quite an epic night for the two lovers.


End file.
